Rogers, Minnesota
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 8597 |population_density_km2 = 412.4 |population_density_sq_mi = 1068.0 |population_note = Density is as of 2010 census, before annexation of Hassan Township |population_metro = 3,318,486 |population_urban = |timezone = Central |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = Central |utc_offset_DST = -5 |latd = 45 |latm = 12 |latNS = N |longd = 93 |longm = 34 |longEW = W |elevation_m = 293 |elevation_ft = 961 |website = |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 55374 |area_code = 763 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 27-55186 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0650221 |footnotes = }} Rogers is a city in Hennepin County, Minnesota, United States. The population was 8,597 at the 2010 census. However, the population increased to over 11,000 upon the annexing of surrounding Hassan Township in 2012. The population of Hassan Township was 2,600 in 2010, giving the current city a population base of 11,197 as of the census. The center of population of Minnesota is located in Rogers http://www.census.gov/geo/www/2010census/centerpop2010/statecenters.html. The city is a northwest suburb of the Minneapolis–Saint Paul metropolitan area. Located on either side of Interstate 94, with Minnesota State Highway 101 running north, Rogers has been teeming with growth the past 20 years. The 2000-2010 (8,597) population rate was +139.6%. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. History In the 1880s, John Rogers sold an acre of his land, then part of Hassan Township, to Great Northern Railroad for a dollar. The new depot provided a convenient stop for the rich timber resources of the area, and served as the beginning ground of a new community. When St. Martin Catholic Church and school were added, Rogers grew in local importance, consequently causing new businesses to be built and the town to be regarded as more of a local hub than other nearby communities such as Fletcher. In 1914, the city was incorporated. Throughout the years the town grew slowly until, in 1972, Interstate 94 was constructed. Running right through Rogers, the new freeway provided easy access to Minneapolis and Saint Paul, causing additional businesses such as Graco, CDI, Dept. 56 and Reinhart FoodService to add operations. The additional jobs created new population growth. As growth occurred, additional land was required, causing Rogers to annex more and more land from the surrounding Hassan Township. Hassan was completely annexed into Rogers on January 1, 2012. Early founding families names still serve as key contributors to the community. Otto Scharber was a prominent local businessman, owning a grocery store, hardware store and a John Deere implement dealership, which is still in family operation today. Tornado On September 16, 2006, an F2 tornado damaged homes in Rogers, killing one person. Annexing of Hassan Township On January 1, 2012, Hassan Township, Hennepin County's last township, was completely annexed into Rogers. Talks of annexation between Rogers and Hassan Township can be traced back to the 1970s, but the formal agreement was approved on December 30, 2003. In 2008, the Rogers City Council and the Hassan Town Board accelerated the annexation date to January 1, 2012. This was the third and final phase of annexation, boosting the Rogers population to over 11,000 residents. Education Rogers has multiple schools within its borders, including four public schools, Rogers Elementary, Hassan Elementary, Rogers Middle School, and Rogers High School, with the mascot being the Rogers' Royal. Numerous private schools have also cropped up over the city's history. Recognition In 2013, Bloomberg BusinessWeek named Rogers the “Best Place to Raise Kids in Minnesota”. Festival [http://www.rockinrogersdays.com/ Rockin' Rogers Days] is held annually the last weekend of June. It is a citywide celebration complete with a carnival, softball tournament, classic car show, parade, and many other annual activities. Demographics 2012 Estimate }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 8,597 people, 2,882 households, and 2,190 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 3,014 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 91.3% White, 2.4% African American, 0.1% Native American, 3.5% Asian, 0.6% from other races, and 2.1% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.9% of the population. There were 2,882 households of which 52.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 65.3% were married couples living together, 7.3% had a female householder with no husband present, 3.4% had a male householder with no wife present, and 24.0% were non-families. 19.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.95 and the average family size was 3.45. The median age in the city was 33.5 years. 34.9% of residents were under the age of 18; 5.3% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 33.5% were from 25 to 44; 18% were from 45 to 64; and 8.4% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 49.2% male and 50.8% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 3,588 people, 1,195 households, and 982 families residing in the city. The population density was 715.1 people per square mile (276.0/km²). There were 1,245 housing units at an average density of 248.1 per square mile (95.8/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 97.10% White, 0.36% African American, 0.03% Native American, 0.67% Asian, 0.36% from other races, and 1.48% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.98% of the population. There were 1,195 households out of which 52.6% had children while under the age of 18, living with them, 77.2% were married couples living together, 3.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 17.8% were non-families. 13.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 4.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.98 and the average family size was 3.31. In the city the population was spread out with 33.8% under the age of 18, 4.6% from 18 to 24, 44.5% from 25 to 44, 11.9% from 45 to 64, and 5.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 31 years. For every 100 females there were 100.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 101.8 males. The median income for a household in the city was $73,143, and the median income for a family was $76,984. Males had a median income of $46,496 versus $35,869 for females. The per capita income for the city was $25,845. About 0.4% of families and 1.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 0.1% of those under age 18 and 5.9% of those age 65 or over. References External links * City of Rogers – Official Website Category:Cities in Hennepin County, Minnesota Category:Cities in Minnesota Category:Settlements established in 1914